


The Fall Back Plan

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [122]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Het, Human, Married Couple, Modern Setting, Office, Office Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron just needs Eclipse to loosen up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Back Plan

She had told him no flat out from the beginning. Like she would ever do that with him in the office while he was meeting with someone.  
  
And no amount of convincing would get her to do it otherwise. And trying to have her do it without proper planning wouldn't be that great. So Megatron had to improvise.  
  
First step. Take it out of the office and into the home where she was more comfortable.  
  
Second step. Suggest the idea. She knew of his first fantasy, but if he adjusted it a bit to more of her comfort level, she would be more open to it.  
  
Third Step. Plan it out ahead with a fall back option. Get something out of it at least in case she said no.  
  
So with everything in place, Megatron only had to wait for the moment to arise.

* * *

 

Grinning to himself in satisfaction, the well-built man leaned back into his study chair as he watched Eclipse work him under the desk. There was never a more arousing site than of his wife on her knees attending to his red and hard cock.  
  
It hadn't taken much to get her to be like this, shirt ripped open, panties gone, and skirt pushed up to bare her wet cunt. Some fondling and rubbing her off against the desk, a quick pounding over the table until she came again. Now she was more than willing to partake in his fantasy of the sight of her giving him a blowjob under his desk.  
  
And what a sight it was. Her lips spread over his thick meat, sucking and licking at him. Her head bobbing up and down, bringing him in deeper into her warm orifice.  
  
He knew she would be at this for a while. He had cum into her before, so she had a long way to go blowing him off like this.  
  
What she wouldn't expect, however, would be a phone call in a few minutes from a very important client. He would give her the choice, of course, to say no and leave. But of course, he wouldn't help her satisfy her returning arousal as he was sure she would get soon. And he knew it would be impossible for her to get off quickly without him.  
  
So she would have to stay. Have to stay under the desk and continue to blow him while he took the call. And then he would be sure to cum down her throat in the middle of it; just fill up her throat with his seed while he talked with a client. And when the call would end, he would happily attend to her needs by throwing her onto the desk and making her scream.  
  
Oh, he loved it when his plans worked out.


End file.
